Veröffentlichungen:Das Schloss im Himmel
Hier werden alle Veröffentlichungen des Films Das Schloss im Himmel aufgelistet. Erstausstrahlung Am 2. August 1986 kam der Film in die japanischen Kinos. Er wurde zusammen mit zwei Episoden der Serie Sherlock Hound, die ebenfalls vom Regisseur stammten.Jonathan Clements, Helen McCarthy: The Anime Encyclopedia. Revised & Expanded Edition. Stone Bridge Press, Berkeley 2006, ISBN 978-1-933330-10-5, S.91. Der Erfolg führte dazu, dass das Studio Ghibli genug finanzeille Mittel hate, um die Filme Mein Nachbar Totoro und Die letzten Glühwürmchen zu produzieren. Bis heute hält die Beliebtheit des Films in Japan an, was die jährliche Ausstrahlung des Films in und die Twitter-Rekorde zeigenANN - 13th Airing in Japan (eng.), ANN, abgerufen 11. Dezember 2011Hayao Miyazaki has no idea that his anime keeps setting Twitter records, Ghibli producer says (eng.), SoraNews24, abgerufen 7. Januar 2015. Nach dem Release des Films wurde er als zweibändiger Roman, die jeweils 172 Seiten umfassen, umgesetzt. Autor ist Osamu Kameoka. Die Verzögerung In der westlichen Welt wurde der Film jedoch vier Jahre später veröffentlicht. Grund dazu ist der Titel La Puta, was auf Spanisch Hure bedeutet. Dies wurde vom Regisseur nicht beabsichtigt. Das Wort Laputa taucht in s satirischen Werk Gullivers Reisen auf. Der Autor hat es absichtlich als anstößiger Begriff verwendet. In der spanische Fassung heißt die Inselstadt Lapuntu. Daher wurde der Titel im englischen Sprachraum zu Castle in the Sky verkürzt. Diese Verzögerung verursachte die mehrmalige Übersetzung des Films ins EnglischeTenkuu no Shiro Rapyuta FAQ, 30.12.2008. In den 80er Jahren versuchte Streamline den Film zu übersetzen, tat dies dann aber aus dem bereits erwähnten Grund nicht. Somit verzögerte sich die Ausstrahlung bis zum 24. März 1989. Sie wurde nur bei Japan Air Lines und in Philadelphia, USA, gezeigt, statt wie ursprünglich geplant im Kino. Diese Version ist der japanischen DVD beigefügt. Die aktuelle Version ist die von Walt Disney, welches den Film im Jahr 1999 auf VHS veröffentlichte. Es gibt drei verschiedene Übersetzungen, die jeweils eigene Titel tragen: *''Laputa: Castle in the Sky'' *''Castle in the Sky'' *''Laputa: The Flying Island''. Der erste Titel wurde anfangs von Streamline und später auch von Disney verworfen. Im Februar 2006 hat Optimum die britische Version veröffentlicht. Die Verzögerung des englischen releases führte dazu, dass der Film verspätet in andere Sprachen übersetzt wurde. So kamen die Filme als DVD auf den Markt oder liefen im heimischen Fernsehen. Nach diesemr Veröffentlichung erschien der Film erneut in einigen Ländern ins Kino oder auf Film-Festival. Am 8. Juni 2006 brachte Universum Anime den Film in die deutschen Kinos. Der Film startete in französischen Kinos im Jahr 2003 und wurde über 900.000 Mal gesehen. In Frankreich ist der Film erfolgreicher als in DeutschlandLumiere - DB über Besucherzahl in Europa. Kinostarts DVD- und BD-Erscheinungen Bonusmaterial Auf der Spezialedition der DVD und auf Blu-Ray sind folgende Bonusmaterial, die 149 MInuten umfassen, enthalten: *Komplettes Storyboard zum Film *japanische Original-Trailer *japanische Original-Werbespots *die Geschichte des Schlosses (Opening ohne Gesang) *das japanische Eröffnungs- und Schlusslied *Informationen über die Vermarktung zum Kinostart und das Studio Ghibli *DVD-Trailershow der Ghiblifilme *5 Sammelkarten (nur Erstuaflage des Blu-Rays) Soundtrack Der Soundtrack hat den Titel Laputa: Castle in the Sky und wurde von Tokuma am 25.08.1986 veröffentlicht. Alle Lieder wurde von Joe Hisaishi komponiert. Das Ending (Schlusslied) heißt Kimi O Nosete. #"The Girl Who Fell from the Sky" – 2:27 #"Morning in Slag Ravine" – 3:04 #"A Fun Brawl (Pursuit)" – 4:27 #"Memories of Gondoa" – 2:46 #"Discouraged Pazu" – 1:46 #"Robot Soldier (Resurrection/Rescue)" – 2:34 #"Carrying You" – 2:02 (Chorus: Suginamis Kinderchor) #"Sheeta's Decision" – 2:05 #"On the Tiger Moth" – 2:32 #"An Omen to Ruin" – 2:18 #"The Sea of Cloud Under the Moonlight" – 2:33 #"Laputa: Castle in the Sky" – 4:36 #"The Collapse of Laputa" – 2:00 (Chorus: Suginamis Kinderchor) #"Carrying You" – 4:07 (Gesang von Azumi Inoue) Einzelnachweise